legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoda
Yoda, a male member of a mysterious species, was a revered Jedi Master who served as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order in the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was renowned within the Order for his wisdom, powers of the Force, and lightsaber combat, and he lived for nearly 900 years. His time during the last days of the Jedi Order and beyond made him a consequential figure in galactic history. Yoda sat on the Jedi High Council. During the Invasion of Naboo, Master Qui-Gon Jinn presented a young slave boy, Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon professed his belief that Skywalker was the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. At the same time, it was discovered that the Sith, the age-old enemies of the Jedi, had not gone extinct as the Jedi believed they had. Against Yoda's advice, the Jedi Council agreed that Obi-Wan Kenobi, who became a Jedi Knight after the death of his master, Jinn, could train Skywalker as a Jedi. Ten years later, Yoda presided over the Jedi Order as the Republic found itself on the road to war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by Yoda's former apprentice, the fallen Jedi Count Dooku. Yoda led a clone army that had been secretly built for the Republic to Geonosis to save Kenobi, Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala from Separatist captivity, and the ensuing battle—in which Yoda fought his former apprentice and forced the count to flee—sparked the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatists. The Jedi Council took over leadership of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, making Yoda one of the leading Jedi Generals. He personally fought in some engagements in the war, including a battle with the Sith acolyte Asajj Ventress and her Separatist forces on Rugosa, but mostly commanded troops from afar. Towards the end of the war, Yoda was contacted by the spirit of the long-dead Qui-Gon Jinn, who told him that, contrary to Jedi teaching, it was possible to maintain one's consciousness after death. Yoda went on a spiritual journey where he underwent a series of trials, put forward by a group of mysterious Force Priestesses, to determine whether he was worthy to learn the secrets of immortality. This journey brought him to the world powerful with the Force, as well as Moraband, the ancient homeworld of the Sith. Yoda was deemed worthy, and Jinn began to teach him how to unlock this ancient and forgotten power. As the Clone Wars came to an end, it was discovered that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was, in truth, the Dark Lord of the Sith known as Darth Sidious, who the Jedi Council had been searching for ever since the Battle of Geonosis. When Yoda was commanding troops during the Battle of Kashyyyk, members of the Jedi Council attempted to arrest the chancellor, but Sidious struck them down and seduced Skywalker, now Darth Vader, to the dark side of the Force. This sparked the fall of the Jedi Order, with clone troopers across the galaxy given the command to kill their Jedi Generals. Yoda survived the attempted execution and escaped from Kashyyyk. Along with Kenobi, he became one of the few survivors of the fall of the Jedi Order, and he witnessed Sidious transform the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Yoda attempted to confront and defeat the Emperor, but Yoda was forced to retreat. After the secret birth of Vader's twins, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, Yoda helped arrange for the children to be hidden from their father and then went into exile on Dagobah. Yoda remained in exile for over two decades. During his exile, he watched from afar as other Jedi survivors continued to operate throughout the galaxy, giving guidance to Jedi such as Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger. During the Galactic Civil War, Luke Skywalker came to Dagobah at the urging of Kenobi, who had been struck down by Vader but used the secrets also given to him by Qui-Gon Jinn to retain his consciousness. Yoda was reluctant to train the boy, but he began to instruct him in the ways of the Jedi. Luke left Dagobah in order to save his friends on Cloud City, but he returned many months later to complete his training. By that time, Yoda had fallen ill and was near-death, but he lived long enough to confirm a truth that Luke had learned on Cloud City: Darth Vader was his father. Yoda uttered his final words, that there was another Skywalker—Leia—and slipped away into the Force. He appeared as a spirit, alongside the spirits of Kenobi and a redeemed Anakin Skywalker, after the Alliance to Restore the Republic defeated the Emperor and emerged victorious in the Battle of Endor. The M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Yoda has secretly being keeping his eye on Obi-wan and Ahsoka Tano and he soon plans to join the battle against the villain groups. He makes his debut in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny where he helps Dib and the Membrane Elite find out about Sigma. Ultimate Story He appeared in the US4 spinoff, Powerful Harmony, along with the other members of the Jedi Council. He also developed some trust with the chosen Keyblade wielders including Fox, Misty, Krystal, Falco, and the Benders. Also from there, their suspicion towards the Republic Senate also have them trust their new allies more than the Republic as well as entrusting them with their suspicions, believing that they could help out with the corruption within the Republic. The Bender kids also became suspicious of the Republic as they had a lot of uneven feelings about them that some are not as good as they claim to be. Also, because they were in their dimension to rid it of the Heartless threat, they didn't need to maintain complete loyalty towards the Republic and fully obey all of their rules. They never intended on choosing sides in their war but only allied themselves with the Senate because their enemies, the Separatists, joined forces with the Heartless as well as their higher ups, including Ansem. Allies and enemies Allies: The Jedi, The Republic, The Wookies, The Membrane Elite Enemies: Emperor Palpatine, Count Dooku, The Sith, The Separatists, The Dystopia League, The Σ Organization, The Nightosphere Empire Gallery Yoda.png Yoda-star-wars-vii.jpg 170px-Yoda_Attack_of_the_Clones.png ep3_ia_89377_r_bb46f7c6.jpeg Yoda_SWSB.png yoda-advice-featured-1.jpg Yoda.jpg|Yoda as he appeared in the Clone Wars series and Powerful Harmony Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Mentors Category:Non Humans Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Big Goods Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Fettered Characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:One-Man Army Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Guardians of Order Category:Wise Characters Category:Force Users Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Agile Characters Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Coolautiz' Favorite Heroes Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kane Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony